Tonbo no Kimochi
'Tonbo no Kimochi '(とんぼの気持ち lit. The Feelings of a Dragonfly) is the third coupling song from Limited Edition A in the fourth single by 22/7. It was released on August 21, 2019. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Naohiro Shibuya and arranged by Naoki Endo. Tracklist Type A Videos Youtube ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= gakkou sotsugyou suru made zutto nani wo shitai no ka to kikarete shakai ni dete kara nani wo shiteru no ka mada minna ni kikarete iru hito wa boku no nani wo shiritai no darou koko ga dame nanda to shikaritai no ka jibun ga boku yori sugurete irutte koto mitome sasetai nara mitomete yaru sa tonbo doko e to tonde yukitai no? sora wo gururi mawatteru dake kana yukisaki to ka mukuteki to ka doudatte ii yo ne yaritai koto wo nani ka mitsukenai to ningen shiitaku desu ka? yume to ka kibou wo mottenai boku wa ikiru tachi mo nai no darou jibun ni totte otona wa tenpeki da wakari aeru nante zettai ni nai dekiru koto naraba otona ga inai sekai de sanagi no mama boku wa kurashitai yo tonbo kaze ni fukarete fura fura to itsu shin demo kui nai you ni tayori nai hane wo hirogete chikara muiteru no ka? eda no sakippo tada tomatteru yuuyake iro no tonbo wa yasu mitai no ka tobu tsumori nanoka docchi darou? tonbo doko e to tonde yukitai no? sora wo gururi mawatteru dake kana yukisaki to ka mukuteki to ka imi wa nai yo ima boku wa ippii no tonbo yori motto chippo ke na sonzai nanda chi e ka de sora wo miageru dake dare ni mo miararetenai hontou ni karui inochi |-| Kanji= 学校　卒業するまでずっと 何をしたいのかと　聞かれて 社会に出てから　何をしてるのか まだ　みんなに聞かれている 人は僕の何を知りたいのだろう ここがダメなんだと叱りたいのか 自分が僕より　優れているってこと 認めさせたいなら認めてやるさ とんぼ　どこへと飛んで行きたいの？ 空をぐるり回ってるだけかな 行き先とか目的とか どうだっていいよね やりたいことを何か見つけないと 人間失格ですか？ 夢とか希望を持ってない僕は 生きる価値もないのだろう 自分にとって　大人は天敵だ 分かり合えるなんて絶対にない できることならば　大人がいない世界で 蛹(さなぎ)のまま　僕は暮らしたいよ とんぼ　風に吹かれてふらふらと いつ死んでも悔いないように 頼りない羽根を広げて 力　抜いてるのか？ 枝の先っぽ　ただ留(と)まってる 夕焼け色のとんぼは 休みたいのか　飛ぶつもりなのか　どっちだろう？ とんぼ　どこへと飛んで行きたいの？ 空をぐるり回ってるだけかな 行き先とか目的とか 意味はないよ 今　僕は一匹のとんぼより　もっと ちっぽけな存在なんだ 地ベタで空を見上げるだけ 誰にも見られてない 本当に軽い命 |-| English= Until I graduated from school I was always asked what it was I wanted to do After entering the real world, what am I doing? I'm still being asked by everyone What is it about me people want to know? Do they want to tell me I'm screwing up here and call me out for it? Or say something like they're better than me If what they want is to make me admit that, I'll just go ahead and admit it Oh dragonfly, where is it you want to fly to? Maybe you're just aimlessly winging around in circles? Things like destinations or purposes Are trivial, right? If I don't find anything I want to do Am I no longer human? With no dreams or hopes I guess there's no value to living either As for me, adults are my natural enemies There is no way we can understand each other If it were possible, a world without adults Is where I'd want to spend my days as a chrysalis Oh dragonfly, windblown and wobbling, So that you can die free of regrets Spread those unreliable wings Or, you were just screwing around? On a branch tip, just standing still A sunset-hued dragonfly Does it want to rest? Is it planning to fly again? I wonder which Oh dragonfly, where is it you want to fly to? Maybe you're just aimlessly winging around in circles? Things like destinations or purposes Have no meaning Now my existence is even Tinier than a single dragonfly Only looking up at the sky from the ground Nobody's able to see me Truly an insignificant life Credits * English Category:Discography